


My Perspective's too Low

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Small Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is the idea from the tumblr: socoolfahcbloghere.tumblr.com, and is the funniest headcannon I've ever read, and I had to write a story about it, so Thank you and Enjoy!P.S (Exact Post: http://socoolfahcbloghere.tumblr.com/post/149978693190/consider-ray-is-short-and-if-theres-nowhere-to) Go give the post a like if you liked the idea!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the idea from the tumblr: socoolfahcbloghere.tumblr.com, and is the funniest headcannon I've ever read, and I had to write a story about it, so Thank you and Enjoy! 
> 
> P.S (Exact Post: http://socoolfahcbloghere.tumblr.com/post/149978693190/consider-ray-is-short-and-if-theres-nowhere-to) Go give the post a like if you liked the idea!

“We’ve been fucking surrounded!” Michael yells, and runs back down the road to the crew, who have taken a final stance behind a few broken cars in a large junction.

“Okay, this is fine, we’ve got this.” Geoff stutters, and quickly ducks behind the car as bullets whiz over his head.

“No, this is the bloody opposite of ‘got this’. We’re screwed!” Gavin squawks in a baffled response.

“Geoff, we’re running out of ammo. We need a plan quick!” Jack says, counting her remaining shots.

“Right, Gavin, give your remaining ammo to Ray, and help Michael cause a distraction.” Geoff instructs, with Gavin pouting and tosses over the ammo. “We’ve only got one explosive left, so make it good.”-

“Yes Boss!” Michael smirks, and pokes his head out slightly, to plan the best use for the bomb.

-“Jack, we’ll make a run for that red car, collect these idiots and escape into the tunnel south of here.”-

Jack nods in agreement, and prepares herself for the short jog.

-“Ray, Ryan, you’ll be covering us, as you have the best shots. Make every bullet count, get head shots, it’s the only place without body armour.”

“Umm, Geoff.” Ray asks, and raises his hand like he’s back in primary school. “I can’t shoot correctly from this angle…”

“Excuse me?” Geoff questions back, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well, all my calculations are off and the angle’s difficult to interpret…” He explains half-heartedly, until he gets interrupted.

“You’re too short.” Ryan sums up, with a small grin behind his mask.

“Oh my god, Ray’s so used to being in his sniper perch and above all his enemies; he can’t shoot from ground level!” Jack laughs, explaining the situation to the confused Geoff, Michael and Gavin, who all roar with laughter when she’s finished explaining.

“You can go on my shoulders if that would help?” Ryan shrugs his suggestion, “If you honestly think it would improve your performance, it might be the only thing that can help us get out of here alive.”

Ray nods shyly, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

“Okay, now that’s sorted, Team Nice Dynamite, one distraction please.” Geoff orders, and as soon as the explosive left Michael’s finger tips, and grabbed Jack’s hand and ran towards their only hope of escape. Michael’s grenade blew up a nearby cop car, and they hugged at their little success, sharing a small kiss due to the adrenaline flowing though them.

However, the cops noticed Geoff and Jack running to the car, and promptly began to shoot towards them. This is when Ray’s head popped up, and almost killed everyone immediately. He was balanced on Ryan’s shoulders, easily getting headshots, as his accuracy had dramatically increased. Ryan had one hand on his knee, securing Ray, and the other holding a small pistol, also shooting at the cops.

Once Geoff and Jack made it to the car, they quickly sped back to the others, with Jack of course driving. They all then leapt into the vehicle, and Jack put her foot down fully to get away from the cops. Geoff, Ryan, Ray and Michael continued to fire behind them, until they had run completely run out of ammo, but luckily they managed to lose the cops in the tunnel, avoiding both cop cars and helicopters.

Deciding it was still far too dangerous to head back to the penthouse, located in the centre of the city, they went to a nearby safe-house, somewhere in a residential district.

“Fucking Christ, that was a close one!” Michael cheered, and flopped onto the sofa, everyone following suit. Ryan though sat on an armchair, with Ray deciding Ryan is comfier then most chairs, and sat on him instead.

“So Ray, what did it feel like to be tall for once?” Gavin asked casually, stretching his arms behind his head and swinging his legs.

“Shut up Gavin,” Ray muttered, and hid his face on Ryan’s chest, ignoring the teasing and laughs of the crew.


End file.
